


Max's First Christmas

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [11]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Gen, Short, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Katie says it's “Christmastime.” Max doesn't know what that means, but he doesn't like it.





	

Katie says it's “Christmastime.” Max doesn't know what that means, but he doesn't like it. It's cold out, his feet get wet when he goes for walks, and all the good smells are buried in piles of wet white stuff.

Even Katie's apartment isn't the same. There's this weird shiny stuff in strings all over the place, a strange plant hung above the doorway, and an actual tree in the living room, covered in little lights and sparkly things, with papered squares underneath. One is covered in white paper with a pattern of tiny dog bones and smells good – but Max gets scolded gently every time he goes near.

Then one morning, Katie declares it “Christmas day” and takes the good-smelling package out and offers it to him, saying it's okay to take it now. Still a little confused, Max paws at the paper until it falls away and barks excitedly when it reveals a huge package of his favorite treats.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.


End file.
